


Alien impregnation

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Après une exploration digne des meilleures parties de Warhammer, Craig découvre un alien qu'il décide de garder. Il prend soin de lui, lui donne un nom, le prend sous son aile. Reste à savoir si ce début de complicité fera oublier à l'alien ses instincts les plus primaires...
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 1





	Alien impregnation

Malgré tout ce que pourraient dire certains de ses collègues bloqués dans leurs premières (et mauvaises) impressions, cette créature n'était pas un vulgaire monstre.

C'était une créature fascinante. C'était une créature attachante. C'était une créature beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle y paraissait. C'était la créature qu'il avait sauvée au cours d'une de ses petites explorations illégales de vaisseaux abandonnés. Avec, comme complices de son crime, ses deux amis les plus proches qui étaient également ses collègues, Kenny McCormick et Tweek Tweak, Craig s'autorisait à quelques distractions. Des petites distractions consistant à quelque peu bafouer le sérieux à toutes épreuves de leur rôle de Space Marines : Comme ils ne tenaient pas à tomber dans les mauvais travers de leurs ancêtres, ces nobles paladins parfois trop loyaux cons, la petite troupe d'Anges de la mort retrouvait le souffle le plus innocemment intrépide (pour ne pas dire imprudent...) de leur humanité en allant explorer des planètes inconnues et très légèrement dangereuses. Ou bien des vaisseaux abandonnés et donc forcément hantés ! Des vaisseaux abritant une ombre de catastrophe toujours inexpliquée, des âmes en peines assoiffées de vies imprudentes, tout simplement un petit souffle d'aventure familièrement nouvelle.

Comme celui-ci, un charmant vaisseau sombre et inquiétant à souhait. Un étrange vaisseau que Tweek avait déjà culturellement exploré via de nombreux livres puisque ce sinistre endroit lui rappelait bien en détail la légende de l' Anesidora pourtant censé avoir disparu... Vaisseau fantôme ou pas, Craig s'était engouffré sans hésiter dans les niveaux plus sombres. Pas vraiment par goût du risque mais plutôt parce qu'une drôle de sensation lui avait traversé la nuque depuis qu'il s'en était approché, jusqu'à ce que ce frisson s'empare de tout son corps en entendant du bruit bien réel. Perceptible. À presque lui serrer le cœur.   
Des plaintes. Des gémissements plaintifs mais pas assez humains pour être rassurants. Écoutant davantage sa curiosité dévorante que sa prudence et les appels insistants de ses amis, Craig préférait s'approcher de la source de ces bruits qui captaient littéralement toute son attention. À tâtons, avec comme seule aide la lumière de son casque l'aidant à discerner plus en détail, selon son rapprochement et ses tremblements moins prononcés, cette étrange masse sombre informe, repliée sur elle-même. Mais dont la longue queue frémissante ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature. Un alien.

Un alien pas aussi effrayant que ses compatriotes, cependant, comme le remarquait le Space Marine puisant dans tout son sang-froid devenu inné pour trouver également un petit quelque chose d'humain à cette créature. Un alien blessé, vu la façon dont il tenait son bras en éloignant froidement son visiteur à l'aide d'un agile coup de queue évité à temps. Malgré cette blessure mortelle manquée de justesse couplée à sa situation plus que délicate de presque proie d'un alien étant dans les pires conditions physiques et mentales, Craig se rendait compte de quelque chose. Un détail peut-être stupide mais qui lui serrait le cœur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. En tombant à terre, il avait mieux senti cette étouffante odeur, comme si quelque chose s'était embrasé violemment. Ou bien une explosion assez violente mais centralisée. En jetant un coup d'œil à la créature, le jeune homme comprenait mieux la cause de sa blessure. À vouloir grimper sur certains vieux réacteurs ou d'autres pièces fragilisées mais restant de véritables bombes à retardement, cet humanoïde extrêmement agile avait dû faire céder la pièce agissant comme un bouton rouge sur le déclenchement de cette petite catastrophe pathétique à côté de ce qui avait dû autrefois agiter ce vaisseau. Cependant, l'explosion avait été assez violente pour que cet alien soit affaibli, et blessé certainement ailleurs qu'au bras sinon ce prédateur se serait à l'instant jeté sur cet humain imprudent. Imprudent, inconscient, suicidaire, complètement con, ... La liste n'en finissait pas d'être abreuvée et agrémentée tandis que cet homme pourtant parfaitement rodé et connaisseur des dangers s'approchait prudemment de la créature. En profitant bien amèrement que cette dernière soit considérablement affaiblie pour remarquer que ce poison tranquillisant qu'il avait récemment mis au point fonctionnait à merveille sur les aliens. Ou sur celui-ci du moins, vu comment la créature s'était écroulée à ses pieds après avoir voulu à nouveau lui arracher la tête. Encore une fois, il s'en était fallu de peu. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin d'argument pour que ses deux compagnons de route acceptent d'embarquer cet alien jusqu'à leur planète. Si au début Tweek avait poussé son plus beau cri de terreur en voyant la trouvaille que venait de faire Craig, il avait finalement déclaré que cet alien risquait de mourir s'ils le laissaient comme ça. Et Kenny avait vivement approuvé, après avoir lâché un sifflement admiratif en observant cette belle prise. Puis devinant, après des petits regards allant de cet étrange alien à son ami Craig, que la rencontre et l'affrontement avaient dû être assez intenses pour éveiller un tel choix si risqué et délicat... Un choix mûrement réfléchi et qui ne voulait pas se faire contrarier comme Craig l'avait bien fait comprendre à son cher ami Kenny lui rétorquant d'aller se faire foutre. 

Cet étrange équipage aussi hétéroclite et chaotique qu'un groupe d'aventuriers à la sauce heroic fantasy, ces valeureux Space Marines accompagnés d'un alien endormi mais terriblement dangereux dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses facilités, était malgré tout revenu à bon port sans encombre. Faisant une grave entorse à son statut ainsi qu'aux règles assez rigides de sa planète, Craig Tucker avait pris la décision de ne pas informer publiquement qu'il avait débusqué cette terrible et cruelle créature. Servant comme réponse à son ami de confiance, Kenny McCormick, qui ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à part un petit regard interrogateur, qu'il préférait être parfaitement au calme pour pouvoir convenablement soigner l'alien. Chose qu'il avait faite. Après s'être vêtu de son plus solide équipement pour ne pas être blessé par l'acidité du sang alien, jeté un œil aux quelques livres traitant de l'anatomie alien que ses plus sûrs amis, Kenny et Tweek, lui avaient apportés, et profitant surtout du sommeil de l'alien occupant toutes ses pensées. Cette créature intrigante mais fascinante.

En plus de le soigner et de s'en porter totalement garant, Craig lui avait même donné un nom : Clyde. Un nom que cet alien pourtant censé être instable et violent avait tout de suite adopté et reconnu. Si bien qu'il accourait tout de suite lorsque son ami humain l'appelait et venait le saluer contre la vitre. Frétillant, remuant sa longue queue serpentine, collant son visage inquiétant contre sa prison de verre pour fixer de ses petits yeux brillants son visiteur. Un visiteur qui était également son protecteur, son bienfaiteur, et surtout son ami. 

En effet, au fil des jours, des semaines, presque des mois, ils avaient assez vite tissé des liens. Un rapport de confiance apparu assez tôt, comme une évidence causée par des actes lourds de conséquence et compréhensibles malgré leur importante barrière culturelle.  
Dès son réveil après son départ forcé du vaisseau qui devait être son spacieux habitat, l'alien fraîchement baptisé Clyde n'avait pas manifesté d'agacement meurtrier envers celui qui avait pris le droit d’interférer dans sa vie. Un Space Marine qui avait peut-être agi sur un coup de tête, avec un petit chuchotement étrange de la part de ses émotions balançant toujours du côté des animaux et donc peut-être des aliens, ne regrettant certainement pas sa décision en voyant son nouveau petit protégé observer minutieusement ses blessures à présent soignées.  
Des soins assez sommaires bien sûr. Malgré l'aide secourable de ses deux complices à lui avoir ramené plein d'écrits au sujet des aliens, Craig n'avait rien trouvé sur les soins à apporter aux bêtes dites dangereusement nuisibles et donc à plus faire souffrir que guérir. Piochant dans ses connaissances personnelles et sa précieuse réserve de miel, celui qui devait être un des premiers sauveteurs d'aliens avait dû se contenter de refroidir les brûlures et badigeonner les plus graves de miel. En étant au même temps vaguement impressionné par la constitution de l'anatomie alien observée de si près. Une carrure littéralement conçue pour tuer. À la hauteur d'un prédateur rusé et subtil en plus d'être fatal à la moindre de ses attaques. Il n'empêche qu'encore une fois Craig trouvait qu'une certaine humanité se dégageait de cet alien. Ses griffes pouvaient bien laminer en quelques secondes son bon cœur, croiser une de ses mâchoires serait fatal pour ses bonnes intentions n'appartenant qu'à lui, l'arme redoutable qu'était sa queue ne le raterait pas deux fois. Et pourtant, celui qui continuait d'agir comme un total inconscient se surprenait à penser que cet alien ferait un bon compagnon d'arme, et un bon compagnon tout court...   
Des soins qui avaient malgré tout fait leur effet, et pansé la blessure la plus délicate et importante : La confiance que lui offrait donc cet humanoïde. Les aliens étaient dotés d'une grande intelligence assez directe, pour ne pas dire primaire, celui-ci avait dû comprendre à l'instant les bonnes intentions de cet homme qui ne l'avait pas tué à vue ou disséqué dans son terrible laboratoire.

Très loin de ce genre d'acte que l'intéressé qualifiait de barbare, Craig avait cherché dès les premiers jours à établir entre eux un moyen de communication. À la fois par intérêt scientifique, car l’étude des aliens l'avait toujours secrètement passionné, mais aussi par attachement pour ce spécimen qu'il avait sauvé. Qui n'était pas un vulgaire sujet d'étude ou un animal de compagnie exotique, il serait bien un futur compagnon de confiance !

Même si la sécurité le forçait à garder son ami alien sous verre, dans un environnement heureusement assez spacieux et équipé pour que Clyde puisse se dégourdir les jambes et grimper comme bon lui semblait, ils avaient établi des petits systèmes de reconnaissance. Presque des petits codes secrets, voire des jeux propres à tous les meilleurs amis du monde. En s'approchant d'abord du nouvel habitat secret où il abritait son protégé, Marine Craig avait l'habitude de coller simplement son visage à la vitre, murmurant le prénom offert à l'alien ou bien en attendant que ce dernier vienne se mouvoir entre la barrière presque invisible à les séparer. À chaque fois, se retrouver nez à nez avec la créature vue comme un monstre menaçant pour tout être humain normalement constitué provoquait chez lui un petit frisson. Pas un frissonnement de peur ou d'effroi, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable, grisant. Une émotion plaisante et amusée en voyant l'alien donner trois petits coups contre la vitre, c'était comme ça que son ami humain lui avait appris à dire bonjour amicalement. Car il réservait aux deux autres visiteurs autorisés et mis dans le secret une salutation beaucoup moins... politiquement correcte.

Bien qu'elle faisait beaucoup rire Kenny, Tweek faisait à chaque fois un bond effrayé en voyant cet alien inquiétant ouvrir grand sa gueule pour lui présenter au passage sa seconde mâchoire. Bien que le petit blondinet n'était pas rancunier, et apportait régulièrement à l'alien des écrevisses dont il était très friand. Tweek observait avec un petit sourire ravi ce dernier en train de se délecter de ces crustacés en frémissant quand même de terreur quand Craig le taquinait en lui expliquait que l'alien Clyde pourrait le dévorer comme il le faisait avec cette écrevisse. En lui arrachant d'abord la tête, puis en broyant son corps avec ses griffes et ses dents... À chaque fois, Tweek prenait précipitamment congé avant d'en savoir plus avec trop de détails.   
En plus de beaucoup rire via ces petits jeux un brin sadiques, le bienfaiteur de l'alien remarquait que celui-ci paraissait capable de sentiments assez humains. Ses petits grognements heureux en voyant Craig, la façon dont brillaient ses yeux si son ami lui avait apporté un objet à observer ou un livre d'images. Clyde semblait même fortement amusé en asticotant Tweek mais savait se montrer aussi très calme et sage si celui-ci lui avait apporté ses précieuses écrevisses.

Décidément, cet alien ressemblait parfois à un enfant. Un sale gamin trop gâté, surtout par celui qui l'avait sauvé, mais il le qualifiait surtout de créature sensiblement fascinante. Un alien plus mesuré que ses congénères mais pas apprivoisé pour autant : Clyde restait imprévisible. Chacune des parcelles de son corps était une arme, représentait un danger sur cette créature synonyme de machine à tuer si l'envie lui prenait. Une drôle de petite lueur agitait parfois son regard alors qu'il observait son ami humain, le nez contre la vitre. Une lueur plus inquiétante que celle à scintiller dans son regard quand Clyde savait qu'il avait fait une inoffensive bêtise...

Peu importe, Craig avait choisi d'apprendre à lui faire confiance, et de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que ce petit miracle puisse se faire. L'alien censé être un terrible monstre ne lui   
avait-il pas montré une belle preuve de sa bonne foi en remplissant tous les jours une fiole avec son poison, étant spécialement destiné à son sauveur qui pouvait l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Alliant son petit secret qui pourrait lui faire perdre sa place et son statut de Space Marine, Craig Tucker possédait depuis ce jour un poison redoutable mais dont la recette demeurait inconnue aux yeux de tous. Sauf pour ses deux amis les plus proches.

Bien que ces derniers ignoraient également que leur compagnon d'arme et ami proche passait une partie de ses nuits auprès d'un certain alien. Tweek aurait remarqué, sincèrement désolé, que Craig essayait peut-être de nouer avec l'alien Clyde des liens présents avec Stripe, son feu cochon d'Inde. Et Kenny aurait simplement commenté, avec une pointe d'amusement bien à lui, que ce cher Craig avait vraiment besoin de se trouver un nouveau petit ami avant de devenir le premier gay à avoir des tendances xénophiles spécialement centrées sur les aliens. 

En fait, il se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient en penser les autres mais cet aspect secret, avec la complicité de la nuit, rendait cet instant encore plus précieux et appréciable. Cette nuit encore, le jeune homme était venu rendre une visite nocturne à Clyde. C'était un de leurs petits rituels, presque tous les soirs avait lieu la lecture d'un livre. Un livre avec des images, bien sûr. Marine Craig collait le livre à la vitre et commentait chaque illustration, étoffait le conte, plaisantait sur les personnages, dérivait parfois sur des anecdotes de sa vie personnelle... Il savait bien que les aliens ne comprenaient pas distinctement la langue humaine courante mais quand même, Craig avait l'impression que l'alien Clyde, en plus d'être très attentif, discernait quelques mots ou bien des intonations. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que leur lien et leur confiance se renforcent grâce à ces petits moments précieux de partage.  
Justement, à ce moment précis, celui qui avait sauvé, soigné et pris soin de cet alien depuis maintenant presque 3 mois, sentait que le moment était venu. Clyde pouvait être sorti de cette cage sous verre, il pouvait rester quelques heures en liberté, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la lecture du conte. En plus, pour s'apporter une preuve de plus et se rassurer davantage sur cette erreur qui serait entièrement sous sa responsabilité, son protégé lui semblait être très calme ce soir. Il était gentiment assis à l'écouter, pour ensuite le suivre des yeux quand son ami humain avait posé le livre, s'était rapproché de la vitre pour lui souffler des paroles sonnant comme très rassurantes, avait doucement frotté sa main contre le verre froid et en total opposition à ce sourire si chaleureux. Un sourire synonyme d'espoir certainement, car c'est bien de très forts espoirs qui l'avaient poussé à faire cette nouvelle folie : désactiver la sécurité de la cage-maison de l'alien pour que celui-ci puisse enfin en sortir et se mouvoir dans toute la pièce. Une vaste pièce devenue la pièce attitrée de Craig Tucker pour faire ses recherches sur les aliens.

Un lieu totalement inintéressant aux yeux du seul et unique alien occupant le centre de ses études et qui venait de littéralement se jeter sur le dos de son protecteur en y mettant tout son poids et toute sa détente. Craig avait à peine eu le temps de savourer sa joie en voyant réellement son ami alien que celui-ci avait fondu sur lui. Mais pas à la manière d'un prédateur emprisonnant implacablement sa proie, plutôt comme l'aurait fait un gros chien tout content de partir en promenade ou heureux de retrouver son coussin préféré.

Ou bien un paillasson, vu comment cet alien très enthousiaste se frottait contre lui. À ce train-là, s'il laissait ses griffes déraper un peu trop souvent, Craig ne donnait pas cher de son pauvre pyjama commençant à se déchirer. Même s'il mettait de côté, très loin, son bref agacement, entendre ce qui pouvait ressembler à un ronronnement d'alien valait tous les pyjamas du monde (même ceux avec des motifs de cochons d'Inde!). Heureusement d'ailleurs, car son vêtement se faisait littéralement déchirer, provoquant un bref mouvement de panique de la part de ce protecteur bien conciliant mais pas assez inconscient pour oublier la nocivité des griffures d'aliens. Ni une des particularités des aliens comme Clyde dans leur façon de se reproduire (leurs œufs grandissaient bien au chaud dans l'hôte choisi, une fois qu'au moins un de ses orifices avaient cédé, de force la plupart du temps), en sentant une queue dangereusement imposante et gluante se coller à son dos. Non, pas la queue qui avait failli le tuer la première fois, l'autre. Celle à lui rappeler de façon aussi graduellement alarmante, en la sentant descendre, que s'il ne l'écartait pas de force, cet alien allait lui pondre ses œufs. De force, là aussi ! 

Il pouvait suffire de quelques minutes d’inattention, d’inconscience, pour perdre son intégrité mentale et physique en plus de son statut. Et il avait eu besoin d'à peine quelques secondes pour redevenir le petit Craig Tucker de 10 ans, allant à l'école élémentaire de South Park (une petite ville perdue du Colorado), heureux parent d'un petit cochon d'Inde nommé Stripe, qui venait de se réveiller d'une petite sieste après avoir achevé son costume d' Halloween de Space Marine...   
Et qui avait comme meilleur ami Clyde Donovan, qui venait justement de sauter sur lui pour réveiller son compère allant les mettre en retard pour leur super soirée. L'impatience de Clyde se lisant dans cet élan, dans l'éclat de ses yeux, son adorable sourire mais surtout son costume d'alien déjà sur son dos (et sa tête). À cette vision, encore à moitié endormi et donc dans les mésaventures de son rêve, Craig n'avait pu réprimer un petit frisson de panique, un regard à la fois étonné et mal à l'aise, une réaction prise de travers par son complice qui riait en lui demandant que c'était parce qu'il avait oublié les œufs s'il faisait cette tête...   
Les œufs, ces œufs pourris qu'ils avaient tous les deux prévu de lancer sur les maisons et planquer dans les boites aux lettres, comme les deux misérables petits gamins turbulents qu'ils étaient. En plus d'avoir de très beaux costumes, comme le faisait remarquer l'alien Clyde à son ami censé revêtir ce costume de Space Marine proprement rangé sur une chaise. Et approuvé par le regard pétillant de malice de Clyde, en plus de briller d’amitié. De sincère amitié illuminée par cet adorable sourire avec lequel Clyde Donovan le regardait toujours depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des super best friend presque aussi célèbres que les inventeurs de ce terme ! Craig ne pouvait donc pas faire faux bond à son ami et refuser d'endosser ce rôle de Space Marine, en plus le gamin avait mis tant de temps pour peaufiner chaque détail de son costume, sous le regard admiratif et complice de son meilleur ami...  
Par contre, Craig Tucker jugeait préférable de signaler qu'aucun œuf ne serait utilisé et évoqué lors de cette soirée Halloween. Détail à ne pas avoir tant que ça contrarié l'alien Clyde, il avait simplement haussé les épaules en embarquant le plus de sacs de bonbons vides possibles. La race alien que Clyde interprétait actuellement avait d'autres priorités que la propagation de son espèce.


End file.
